Landslide
by Brittanaendgames
Summary: What if Santana broke-up with Brittany for a bigger reason, a reason that would take her 9 months to come to terms with? What happens when Sam become obsessed with Brittany and gets her to hate Santana? Will Santana stay with her new love Dani or run back to Britt when she hits rock bottom? And what will Britt do? {Bram and Dantana, but Brittana endgame}


A/N: This is a semi-canon, semi-au fic. It's canon up until "The Break-up" but with a few things added throughout the story. Those of you who follow my other stories, I will be updating "Silent but screaming", "Mine" and "A twisted love" soon. My personal life is finally a little bit better and I have some time to write. I will probably update on a cycle of one story a week. (Well that's the goal). Please let me know what you think of this story, it came to me in a dream and I had to start it :D

This chapter is around the time of Brittany 2.0.

Warning: This is a very anti-Sam story. There is Bram in it as well as Dantana at some point. I want to make it clear up front if you are a Sam stan or ship Bram this is not the place for you. Also, talk of rape, abortion and other triggers.

Landslide

Chapter one: I took my love and I took it down

Santana sits in her English 101 class at the University of Louisville, when she gets a text from another one of the cheerleaders telling her about a party that night. It's a Friday night and Santana sighs not sure what to do. On one hand she has a skype date with Britt, and on the other hand her team mates have been very straight up that Santana needed to hang out with the team more. She texts Britt: **Hey Britty. Hope your having a good day. Can we skype as soon as you get home, I have a team event tonight that I cant miss :/**

Santana sighs again knowing she is somewhat lying to her girlfriend. She waits for a reply but doesn't get one back right away. Santana knows that Britt must just be busy in class or possibly has a test. She puts it out of her mind and focuses on class.

Back in Ohio Brittany is in Math class and is laughing at Sam who is doing an impression that puts a smile on her face. She didn't know that Sam, who had a huge crush on the girl had stolen her phone and erased the message from her girlfriend. This had become an everyday thing now. Sam would delete messages from the girl he thought was not good enough for the girl he was now in love with.

Britt missed Santana so much, but wanted Santana to go to college so one of the two of them could be successful and make money to support both of them and their children one day. Britt knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to open a dance studio. It's her dream and has been since her first dance class at age 3.

After school Britt goes home to make a snack before heading back for the football game. She signs into Skype like every time she is home, in hopes of seeing Santana for whatever short amount of time the Latina may have. To her surprise Santana is on and Britt's face lights up as she hits call.

Within a few seconds the Latina smiles on the blonde's screen, "Hey babe" the Latina says.

"Hi Sanny, I'm surprised to see you on, but I'm so happy to see that sexy face of yours," Britt says laying on her bed smiling like a toddler who just got a piece of candy for using the bathroom.

Santana blushes, "Aww baby, I love you so much." As she is talking there is a knock at the door. "Babe I have to go to a team event, I'll text you before bed okay?"

The blonde nods and blows her a kiss, which the Latina returns before logging off and opening the door.

A few hours later the Latina is dress in a tight red dress and matching heels as she walks into the house party. Within a few minutes a guy from her English class hands her a drink. She dances with him and before she knows it, she is waking up with no clothes in a room that is not her own.

"What the fuck happened?" she groggily says as she sits up feeling like she has been run over by a MAC truck. She looks around her but no one else is in the room. She sees her dress, which has vomit all over it. She's not sure if it's hers or someone else's. Just then the door opens and she jumps in surprise.

Britt wakes up on Saturday and checks her phone again. Still nothing, no text or call from her soul mate. She wipes a tear off her cheek and gets up to make breakfast for her little brother Brett. You see Britt's parents are hardly ever home, so she ends up taking care of her 11 year old brother. She yawns as she walks downstairs to make pancakes.

She smiles seeing Brett and Miguel who is Santana's little brother both asleep on the living room floor, the TV and X-box still on. She covers them both with a blanket and continues to walk to the kitchen to make them breakfast.

Once Britt has gotten the boys fed and off to their pee-wee football game she checks her phone again and still nothing, so she chooses to text Santana**: Hey babe, hope you had a good night. Love you.**

Santana who jumped when someone opened the door lets go of a sigh of relief when she sees it just her team mate Elaine. Elaine explains she found Santana passed out in a bedroom at the house party with vomit on her dress, so Elaine who was still sober at the time brought her back to her dorm before Elaine returned to the party.

Santana just has this feeling that something is not right but is just not sure what it is. She rubs her head as she walks back to her own dorm room in some clothes she barrowed. First thing she does is shower and then passes out again.

Britt spends her Saturday doing three things; checking her phone, worrying about Santana and finally thinking about her girlfriend. She texted and called her several times, but didn't want to be the annoying clingy girlfriend so she tried her best no to over do it.

It's well past ten PM and she still has not heard from the Latina. She sighs as she crawls into bed and cries herself to sleep.

Santana had no idea how long she had been asleep until she woke up and it was Sunday at noon. She yawns and looks around for her phone but can't seem to find it. She panics knowing that Britt must be so worried. She is over 36 hours late texting her girlfriend.

She throws everything around her dorm room and still doesn't find the phone, she tries to Skype the blonde but she is not on, so Santana sends her an e-mail explaining the last 36 hours and asking her girlfriend if she should go to the Health Center as she fears that she was drugged and taken advantage of.

After sending the e-mail she walks over to Elaine's to see if she left her phone there, which she didn't. The two of them go back to the house the party was at and find the phone smashed to pieces, this will be the forth new phone she will have to buy in the last year. Yes, she has a temper and her phone usually takes the brunt of that anger.

She goes to the mall with Elaine to buy a new one and sees the boy from her math class there and he just smirks at her. Santana now knows first thing tomorrow she needs to go to the Health Center.

Early Sunday morning Britt woke up and got her and Brett ready to go to church with the Lopez family. Britt started doing this when she was about 10, going to church with the Lopez family that is. She hates going without Santana, but it's one place she knows she can feel at home, and feel connected to her girlfriend. No, Brittany is not a religious person, but she started going to be closer to Santana and to have somewhere to go on Sundays.

When church is over they all go to Breadstix for lunch as per usual. Britt smiles as she sees Sam and Blaine as few tables over and goes over to say hello. She puts her phone down on their table when she hugged Blaine and forgot it, Sam took it and this time choose to not only erase anything from Santana but also to keep it overnight.

He erased the e-mail and the 87 texts that Santana sent saying how sorry she was. He also erased the 29 voicemails, most of which the Latina was crying trying desperately to explain how sorry she was.

Britt had plans to go to Artie's house so that he could help her with an English assignment, Sam the stalker already knew this and texted Artie telling him he had Britt's phone and would bring it to school tomorrow. Britt agreed that was the best and figured that Santana was probably too busy for her anyways.

That was a horrible week for both girls. Santana went to the Health Center and found out she was indeed drugged and had sexual intercourse. Since Britt still had not even tried to contact her back she didn't tell the blonde. She felt bad about being late to text Britt, but it wasn't her fault. At this point the Latina was now mad at Britt and now behind on her school work. She chooses instead of working to get her girlfriend to forgive her, she would focus on school. It is what Britt wanted. Britt wanted Santana to do well in school after all.

Britt's week was horrible; she was out of control. She missed Santana more than anything she has ever missed. She had been left behind. Not wanting to bother the Latina she didn't try to contact her, instead every afternoon and night she would lay staring at her laptop screen in hopes the Latina would somehow pop up but she never did.

The only highlight for the blonde was when Sam cheered her up by drawing a map to meet her and telling her she was special. She knew that Sam was flirting with her, she liked him, but not in a sexual kind of way. It was like a big brother kind of way. Santana was who she wanted to be with forever.

A/N:

So this is a little on the short side for a normal chapter, but I want to get some background and get a start. After this it will not jump as much from Ohio to NY. The next chapter will be the break-up and after that there will be a couple chapters before a time jump and then we will get into the major SL. I just need to establish Bram and Dantana as well as introduce a few more people. We will not get any major Brittana interaction for a few chapters, I'm sorry.


End file.
